high school comes with issues
by Lucayagoals4ever
Summary: Riley Matthews never taught she would find herself in this situation at the age of seventeen. Because of A not so innocent prom Riley finds herself pregnant by her best friends boyfriend. How will she cope with embarrassments and shame? will the hard core 7 stick together senior year read to find out don't forget update and review greatly appreciated it is
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I think I'm going to write this story from a third person's point of view and I'll try update a lot AND make the chapters longer. I also think I might put it up on Wattpad because from there I think it would help a bit better because there all you have to do is write it then press publish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

The group of friends usually all met up at the school gates at exactly 8am sharp. It wasn't really a surprise to them that the minute one of them stepped into the school the crowd of students parted like sea after Moses crossed the Nile just for them. Why they do that. Well you see the group of seven (I think I'll just call them the group of seven :D) was one of the most powerful groups in the school nothing could come between that group you have:

Charlie and Maya the Hart- Hunter twins, not only was Maya captain of the Cheerleading team and president of the art club and Charlie the football team quarterback but there father back in his days at Abigail Adams high school was popular with many of the students and teachers that gave his children a popularity boost when people found out who their father was.

Riley Matthews your usual preppy cheerleader even though her father has followed them into high school riley had still managed to make it her own with good grades and being cheerleader she was bound to get into a good college nothing could stop her at this stage

Lucas Friar your star athlete jock. Though looking at Lucas all you see is a perfect son/boyfriend/friend behind that whole faux he was under a lot of pressure from his father to be number one and the best he'd became so good at hiding the only one who knew was his girlfriend Maya Hart.

Farkle Minkus puberty had really hit him really good and he was one of the hottest guys at their school. Although he was very popular he always still made time for his studies as he still planned on taking over the world some day and Minkus international.

Isaiah (Zay) Babineaux had become a real ladies man in high school the longest stable relationship he had been lasted two weeks. Still being hung up on Vanessa after so many rejections had caused him to start sleeping around with girls. Many people taught he done it to take advantage of people but only his friends knew the real reason why he done it. He still took ballet with Maya and he was on his way to receiving an arts scholarship to NYADA.

Isadora Smackle is the one part of the brains of the group. Smackle had transferred from a high academics school to AA high school to be closer to her friends and boyfriend Farkle Minkus. She had dropped the nerd look which all friends loved, but she had wanted spice up her look she started wearing makeup, wear girlier clothes and talk less robotic, deep down though she was still the same Smackle that she was a few years ago.

Everyone thought that group could stick together during a hurricane but is it all about to change?

 **Don't forget to review everyone xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have said this in the first chapter but I forgot whoops anyway this is my first ever story and I do Not own girl meets world sadly and I don't mind criticism in the reviews because its constructive and if you have any things you might want me to have happen in the story just mention it to me in your review thx**

Maya's pov

I am actually so glad that the seniors get the day after prom off because lord knows I need I've got this killer head ache, sometimes honestly I was glad I had a brother who loved me even though I would never admit it in public because I knew any second now he was going to walk in with a little tray with a glass of water with a bottle of painkillers and a bowl of soup because trust me a drunk Maya Hart-Hunter is bad but a hungover me is even worse. I didn't even get to finish my taught when I suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom throwing every single thing that was in my stomach not too long after I felt the door open and their stood Charlie with a little tray with a glass of water with a bottle of painkillers and a bowl of soup but also his famous smirk that ment I told you so. Charlie don't you fucking dare open the curtain, I yelled too late sis and he pulled them open. Charlie! I whispered do you know what time it is my head is pounding its probably only 5am why are you yelling I exclaimed, actually 5 **PM!** you slept through most of the day and mom and dad are going to kill you for getting drunk last night, exclaimed Charlie. But you're lucky you've got an awesome twin brother who covered for you and said that you were just a bit tired after what the events of last night. Thanks Charlie even though I would never admit it but your one of the best brothers ever. Awe thanks sis you're not too bad yourself I have to say. Okay too much showy emotions for one day, yes your kind of right Charlie said

Right now get the fuck out of my room before I go all new bad ass Maya on you. Alright Alright I'm leaving Jesus calm down. Maybe drunken vulnerable Maya that spills secrets is batter to handle than sober you.

Riley's pov

I am never drinking again it took me awhile but after a lecture from mom and dad about drinking (even on prom night) and puking my everything out I finally felt a bit better but I wasn't bothered getting out of bed also because I remembered what had happened last night id slept with LUCAS my best friends boyfriend of four years since the end of freshman year. Do you know how bad that sounds like I'll be labelled a slut, whore if someone ever finds out, that's why I this has to be kept between myself and Lucas know one can ever find out especially Maya. OMG god I just realised did we use protection because what if we didn't I could end up pregnant and that would ruin my image as the schools good girl and my parents would be so disappointed and Maya would never speak to me again I realised I was rambling and I needed to stop, even though we were drunk Lucas was a good guy and would have at least put on a condom. For the moment I just needed to calm down and try avoiding Lucas and Maya until I figured everything out with this hole I had managed to dig myself into. I really hope no matter what happened it wouldn't affect my friendship with Maya too much.

Skip forward to Monday morning

Third person pov

It was the first time since prom that the secret six (Lucas, Farkle, Riley, Maya, Zay and Charlie) which was now the 7 musketeers including Smackle had decided to join Abigail Adams high school to be closer to her friends and Riley, Lucas and Charlie were all dreading the coming day for all different reasons. The only one really looking forward was Maya who was still as bad ass she was in middle school but had decided to join cheerleading. The only reason was because she had taught of a new stunt for the upcoming competition, being cheer captain, yes you heard it well ms I don't give a damn about anything Maya Hart- Hunter was captain of the cheerleader, she realised she loved after talking to one of the former seniors back she was a freshman Jessica who convinced her that she should join cheerleading as it would also be good for her college application and over the course of the years Maya grew to love cheerleading and all the new friendships she'd gained from cheerleading.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's pov

I woke up with a gut feeling that today was going to be really bad the events of last night came flooding in but I had no time to react because I was hurdling my way to the bathroom because I felt myself getting sick. I taught to myself, I'm never drinking ever again

Maya's pov

I woke up having no clue of last night, all I remember was dancing with Lucas and everything after that was a blur and Charlie bringing me home seeing as he was the only one out of us all that never drank much out in public.

Charlie's pov

Honestly last night was prom it started of a really good night until the chaperones (aka dad and Mr. Matthews) left that's when the party started for real and the booze came out. Seeing as Maya was a light weight she was out after a couple of shots. What I seen next was what really shocked me thank god Maya did not see it though it was riley kissing Lucas and them leaving shortly after. I know they were both a bit drunk but that didn't give Riley permission to kiss her best friends boyfriend.

Lucas's pov

Honestly last night was one of the best yet worst nights of my life I made the biggest mistake of my life I slept with RILEY I really hope she doesn't remember and never does because if remembered not only would it ruin Maya relationship with Maya but honestly I'm a bit more worried about what Charlie would do to me. Even though we were frinds and on the team together I know Charlie wouldn't hesitate to kill me for hurting Maya his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Hay guys it's me lucayagoals4ever I put this story up on wattpad its under the same name my wattpad name is lucasandmaya4ever so I just gave you guys that so you could check out the story on wattpad is well I will maybe update more on wattpad because I have it on my phone but at all times I will try update here (and on wattpad don't forget to review guys xx lucayagoals4ever out (ha-ha I'm mad crazy)

 **Third persons POV**

They were all seated in Harper's English class. The seating had stayed the same middle school all through high school. Riley and Maya at the top of the class Farkle behind Riley, Lucas behind Maya, Zay behind Lucas, Charlie behind Farkle and smackle sat beside Maya at the top of the class.

At the moment they were reading Macbeth by Shakespeare, when Harper had announced they were going to be reading Shakespeare the majority of the class had looked at her like she had grown a second head. But after they got stuck into the book they all longed for more class time to know what happens next. English with Harper had become one of their favourite classes of course after history with Mr. Mathews.

 **Riley's POV**

Even though I loved English class I needed to get out of here I think I might be pregnant not by my boyfriend Charlie but Lucas honestly how could I have been so stupid and immature all I had to was not drink too much was that so hard to do, and now my future lies in the hands of a tiny little stick. I was going to ditch last period to go to the pharmacy but it's my dad's class so I would be in a lot of trouble at home and at school for ditching school at the moment all I needed to worry about is getting that pregnancy test without anybody I know finding out about this.

 **Third persons POV**

It felt like centuries but the school day had finally ended. Just as Riley was about to make a beeline to the door Maya stopped her and reminded her that they had cheerleading practice Riley silently cursed to herself silently for forgetting about one of her top priorities that made her known in this school, cheerleading.  
 **Riley's POV**  
Honestly how could I have forgotten I have cheer practice after school. I juat have ro make it past maya and ill be on my way easy peasy right.  
 **Maya's POV**  
I am actually glad class is over becuase we have cheer practice after. Im a bit worried about riley becuase lately she's been a bit distant to the group whenever lucas is there its probably nothing anyways I trust riley and lucas.  
"Hay riles". "Oh hey maya" riley said snapping out of her little fantasy. "Hey you seem a bit distant lately whats wrong"? I asked worries for my little plant, "nothings wrong I have just been feeling a bit down lately", "okay" I replied a bit sceptical. "If you want you could take cheer practice off, you should go home if your not well". "Thank Maya I love you so much", "no problem pumpkin". You see being captain you got to make decisions on whose on the team and what happens. "I think I'm gonna go get dressed into my uniform now" I replied since we didn't have to wear our uniform that day  
"Thank again Peaches!"exclaimed Riley to a Maya that was already half way across the hall  
"Now taught Riley I just need to find a way to get to the pharmacy.  
Lucas POV  
Class had just finished and I was trying to avoid Riley and Maya sort of Maya aswell because you see when your in a relationship with someone you deeply love its very hard if your to cheat. To make matters worse with their bestfriend its very hard to face them and not feel a lot of guilt. Especially when they're over protective brother is your bestfriend and one of the most feared people in the school.  
 **Rileys POV**  
I made my way to the pharmacy as discreet as possible which was very hard when your parents were Cory and Topanga and always like ld meddling in your life.  
When I arrived at the pharmarcy I was shocked to see that there was barely anyone there which was a rare sight to see in the Greenwhich village pharmacy. As I was rounding the corner to grab a pregnancy stick I noticed somwone that looked awfully familliar I didn't pay much notice to the person. I was more focused on finding the right pregnancy test. At the ended I got a normal pregnancy stick and one that was called was supposes to tell you if you were pregnant and how far along you were. All together the cost was 39.99, I had enough money to pay for all of this because i had taken up working at my mum and katy's co-owned cafe Topanga's. As I was leaving i bumped into that same person that I seen when i was at the aisle looking for a preganancy test, it turned out to be Maya and Charlies cousin Missy Bradford, she was Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel's daughter (in this story lets just pretend that Rachels last name is Bradford instead of Maguire). i used to get along with Missy in Middle school but then high school came and she joined the cheer team in freshman year along with Maya, i hadn't joined the cheerleading team until sophomore year and that was only because Maya begged me to join her and Missy. I stepped out of my little daze when i heard Missy say " Riley Matthews what are you doing here in the pharamacy" asked Missy. i was a bit flustered because i wasn't expecting to find someone I knew, but thank God with my fast reflexes i managed to make up an excuse before she got suspicious about anything. " Im just here getting my mom her prescription, but enough about me what are you doing here?" I asked relieved Missy bought the lie." Im Just here with Maya and Lucas they're getting their things that i would rather not name" shuddered Missy. " I'll get them for you now"." Umm i dont think thats necces.. i didnt even get my words out when Missy turned around smirked at me and said too late they're on their way over. Damn when did she become such a bitch i taught to myself. Maya and Lucas made there way over to us. "RILEY" yelled Maya"Thats what i taught" said Missy. In a much calmer but still menacing voice Maya asked me "little plant i taught you said you weren't feeling to great?", Im not, i just went out to grab mom her prescription i was about to leave until i ran into Missy and she told me you and Lucas were also here. "oh okay well were gonna head off now"said Maya sounding a bit skeptical about what I had just told her. Maya im just gonna talk to Riley for a bit, ill meet you guys outside said Missy. also suddenyl Missy's mood changed out of know where. " I know what you have behind your back, a pregancy stick stated Missy " and if you hurt either of my cousins by lying to them there will be hell for you becuase both me and you know that the child you'll be having is not Charlie's, i warned you about making a mistake the other day at the dance by sleeping with Lucas when you knew he was your bestfriends boyfriend and you had a boyfriend of your own, if you don't tell Lucas, Maya and Charlie by the end of this week I'm telling them and I will also be telling Maya that you intoxicated her boyfriend so he could sleep with you". Dont you dare you dont know anything that happened" i yelled starting to get frustrated with Missy. " Riley Matthews i do not care how close our famillies are that your my cousins bestfriend/sister i will make your life living hell if my family comes out hurt in the end.  
 **Rileys POV**

when i got home the minute i was in the door i made a beeline for the toilet and locked myself in their as i was taking the test i reflected on what my life would be like if i was to be pregnant how Charlie and Maya would most of all Lucas i was also afraid of what Missy would do. ding, ding, ding the three minutes were up i was about to find out if the next nine months of my life where going to stay the same or change for the better or for the worse. As i looked at the stick it had...

 **cliffhanger guys tune in next chapter too see if Rileys pregnant or not**

 **And by the way im so sorry for taking so long for updating i took like 3 months to finish this chapter ive been held up with exams but today i was off school so i decided to finish this chapter today and it took me a good 3-4 hours but i managed to get it finished till next time bye guys i hope to get atleast a few reviews for this chapter and dont be afraid to pick any holes if you guys find anything wrong. dont forget cunstructive criticism helpes bye love u guys xx.**


End file.
